


Sleep In Peace My Prince - Ignoct

by KayleeScientia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeScientia/pseuds/KayleeScientia
Summary: He always looked peaceful when he slept. Ignis always knew he did. Yet this time, it hurt too much to see him sleep.





	Sleep In Peace My Prince - Ignoct

Night time. 

Something that's always loomed over their heads. Prophecies of a long, never ending night being muttered by every person, scientist, royal. They didn't know what awaited them. No one did. 

And yet the nights with him were always peaceful. Back then, he would reach the prince's apartment, cleaning up the inevitable mess he left for his Advisor, making and having dinner with him. Ignis would be lying if he didn't admit to liking his time with Noctis. His life was dedicated to him, after all. 

A peculiar thing always happened with Noct however, even when he was little. He often times couldn't sleep without someone to hug, which left Ignis with him to cuddle with. Not that little boy Ignis minded. He enjoyed their sleepovers. Even back when he was but a teen, he'd ask Ignis to stay and by the end of it, be curled up asleep next to him, leaving the tactician with no other choice but to carry the boy to bed and then take his leave. 

But there was one guilty pleasure Ignis had: 

He loved to see the innocent, pure face of his prince as he slept. 

There was something about it that left Ignis holding his breath without even realizing it every time it happened. He'd be lost watching the prince's sleeping face. 

He thought he wouldn't get to have that pleasure anymore after it was announced that Noctis was to be wed with Lady Lunafreya. And yet, there were still ample chances for him to enjoy seeing the boy sleep. Often times, they would end up camping, allowing for Noctis to be able to cuddle with his advisor and in turn, allowing Ignis to see the peaceful face of his prince as he slept. Any prior anxieties from the day were melted away for both tactician and prince alike. Even as their worlds came tumbling down with the fall of Insomnia, it still kept them close. 

It wasn't until the fall of Altissia that Ignis realized just how much Noctis really meant to him. His prince was his world, and he would give anything for his prince, including giving up the one thing he prided himself with: his eyes. The same ones that allowed for his excellent read of situations, the ones that granted him the chance to see his prince's beautiful, peaceful sleeping face. 

Upon the loss of his sight, he was left to adjust, senses compensating for the loss. Instead, he would enjoy hearing his prince sleep, breathing evenly, not so much as a snore emitting from him. And though he couldn't see Noct’s sleeping face, it was imprinted into his mind. He couldn’t see it for himself, but the image was there as he listened to Noct’s gentle breathing. 

Reaching the crystal had been tough for Ignis, yet he wouldn't so much as give in to the sense of loss he had. But the moment Noctis was gone, everything in him had collapsed. He knew he would have to prepare for the return of his King, yet every night from then on was no where near as peaceful. Instead, he spent each day, fighting through his handicap, adjusting, relearning everything without his sight. Through the darkness that he lived with, he only saw one thing: 

Noct’s peaceful sleeping face. 

The image, along with the memories they shared pushed him forward through the ten long years. Until the not so little boy Talcott had notified them of Noctis’ return to Lucis. It took everything in him not to break from how happy he was. And it took just as much from him the moment he heard Noctis' voice. Racing to the top of the hill overlooking Insomnia, their final campfire had been tough to swallow. Hearing Noctis come to his own peace with what was to happen left Ignis breathless. Ten years without his prince — his king, only to hear his final conversation with them was enough to bring the tactician to tears. Getting to have a few final words with Noct, the king had one last request for his Advisor. 

"Do you... mind if I sleep next to you?" A hint of bashfulness hidden deep within the selfish request. And yet who was Ignis to deny his king? 

The night was everlasting, yet Ignis couldn’t have had it any other way. With his king now sleeping against his chest, for old time sake, even though he couldn't see it, it brought peace to him. The same familiar peace that he craved for ten long years. 

Nothing could prepare him for losing the one he loved the most, though. 

Everything in him hurt. He had to leave his prince to face his fate on his own. Yet the moment he felt the warmth of sunlight, he bolted up the steps of the citadel, nothing on his mind other than his prince. The voices of Gladio and Prompto calling for him hit his ears, yet he didn't care enough to turn around. Running to the elevator, pushing the button for the throne room, waiting impatiently in the elevator until finally reaching the hall before. His arms and legs moving on their own, pushing the doors to the chamber open. 

Everything was silent. Not a sound was made. 

"Your highness?" A soft call emitted from his throat. No response. 

"Noct?" A little louder now, anxiety rising through him. 

"Noctis?!" He called again, this time his legs moving towards the steps to the throne. 

"Ignis-" Prompto called, only to have Gladio grab his shoulder, pulling him back. "Give him some space." he said, a gentle nod given back from Prompto. 

Ignis was none the wiser to their presence though. All of his senses were focused on finding Noctis. 

But he didn't have to look hard. He didn't have to see at all to know that his king had been sitting on the throne, not moving an inch. Ignis fell to his knees in front of throne. 

And yet, with both his eyes opened, a familiar voice reaching his ears. Gentiana? No, Shiva?! Why- 

"The chosen king has made his sacrifice. I will grant you one last moment with him." 

"Sacrifice?" The words nothing but a whisper before pain overtook his eyes, a blood curling scream of pure pain ripping through his throat. His hands instinctively reached up, ripping his glasses away to cover each of his eyes. He heard Gladio yell his name, yet he whipped his arm around, motioning for him to wait. 

Slowly, his eyes opened. And for the first time in ten years, both of his eyes adjusted to the light, vision of cold, grey steps reaching his sight. He took deep breaths, attempting to steady himself. 

Shiva had granted him his vision. 

He moved his eyes around adjusting them until he laid his emerald hues on the black dress shoes of his beloved. He looked up and every breath in him left. 

Noctis. 

The sword his father once proudly held, the sword Ravus tried his best to protect, now rested itself within Noctis' chest. His face was pale, hands cold. "Noctis..." his voice called for his prince once more as tears fell from his face, body raising from the ground, one knee placing itself on the throne as he leaned closer to his king, cusping his cold, pale cheek within the palm of his hands. The memory of the vision he had ten long years ago emerged again, soon realizing it was just that: a vision of the future. The future he could have prevented. He choked back a sob as his hands reached up slowly, hesitantly cupping Noctis' face within his palm. 

"Noct..." 

His eyes never left Noctis' beautiful face. Noctis' eyes were closed, not a single breath heard or felt from his body. Yet his face held nothing but peace. A gentle smile had been left for Ignis to see. 

"Why, even now, do you look so peaceful?" Ignis cried. 

The light from the long awaited sun peaked into the throne room, finding itself resting on Noctis. He looked breath taking, even after death had taken him from the world. 

Ignis rested his own forehead against Noctis' cold one, every fibre of his being crying, releasing nothing but pure sorrow. 

He regretted it. He couldn't stand the regret he had for not saving Noctis; for not realizing it sooner. And there was no way for him to fix it, for him to change it now. He could only repent. 

The gods are cruel to let this be the last thing he sees. 

 

"I'll see you soon, your highness."


End file.
